


The Life of a Rock Star

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of people Gwaine meets throughout his rock n roll life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of a Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge Three: Music

Gwaine met Elyan after an open-mic night, years before he became famous. After a rowdy night of playing old rock n roll hits on stage and dancing throughout every set Gwaine was on the adrenaline high of his life. Elyan had been in the crowd, singing along as Gwaine made eyes at him.

Elyan found him afterwards, dragging him to the pub loo. In the cramped stall Elyan fell to his knees and sucked Gwaine off. As his body arched in pleasure, the stall door rattled and anyone who walked in knew exactly what was happening.

It had been his first glimpse of rock n roll.

***

Elena was one of his first fans. He had been working on his first album, and had never been much of a writer, but she helped him tweak the music and lyrics until it was perfect. She was beautiful and a great singer, but she always stated that she was too clumsy to be anything other than a song-writer behind the scenes. Gwaine on the other hand, she said, was made for performing.

After he finished his first album, even before it was open to the public, he showed her just how good a performer he could be. They celebrated with champagne in Gwaine’s dingy flat, and then moved to his on-the-floor-matress.

“Alright, Mr. Rock n Roll” she had teased drunkenly, “Let’s see your performance, yeah?”

She crawled up his body until her knees pressed just above his shoulders. He ate her out as if it had been the most important song he would ever sing, humming and moving his lips until she let out a low sound that would make even the most famous rock star fall to her feet.

***

Gwaine met Merlin on his tour, after his second album had hit big. Gwaine could feel the beginning of fame and stardom as people spotted him on the streets and his album sales exploded. More and more people wanted more and more of Gwaine.

Merlin was the back-up musician, and frankly Gwaine didn’t know why he was the back-up. Merlin said he preferred it that way. He played when one of the band members got injured or sick, and he could play practically any instrument. It was too bad he was a back-up because Merlin was always randy after a performance and Gwaine loved it.

Merlin filled in on Gwaine’s first performance in London, when the noise was overwhelming, the crowd was almost too much, and the performance made Gwaine mad with adrenaline.

After their second encore, Merlin dragged Gwaine into the dressing room and pushed him onto the couch. They fucked right there, too high strung to be patient and with barely enough lube to open Merlin. He rode Gwaine as if he would die without a proper fuck right then and there. He cried out and Gwaine could not get enough of how beautiful he looked, on and off stage.

Merlin was just a shag, but Gwaine fell in love with him by accident. But by the time he realized that fucking around wasn't the way to go about it, Merlin had stopped the after-performance fucks. Later, after Gwaine was working on his third album, Gwaine found out Merlin was dating (properly dating) the posh CEO of Camelot Records.

***

Fame was more than Gwaine expected. Of course, it was lavish parties with plenty of drugs and alcohol. What he hadn’t expected was the responsibility and stress. He had to do this photoshoot. He couldn’t do that. Don’t leave the mansion, there’s paparazzi. Practice three hours a day. Don’t do that. Don’t do this.

It was going to his head, so it wasn’t a surprise when he fell into bed with a girl named Eira. They had fucked at the fanciest hotel Gwaine could find. He might have been drunk. Or high. Or both. By the next morning, after an angry call from his agent, it was clear that Eira had been a reporter who slept with him to pull out all his dirty secrets.

Gwaine really didn’t have too many secrets (everyone already knew he was bisexual flirt who drank too much) but Eira was good at putting a spin on all his words. ‘Gwaine Greene, has the rock n roll lifestyle ruined the up-and-coming singer?’

Maybe it had.

***

The following year Gwaine was on a lock-down, mandated by his agent. It drove Gwaine mad at first but halfway through he realized that maybe- just maybe- he had been pushing it.

Now he was getting ready for his second tour, which is where he met Percy.

Percy was the tech supervisor. He looked amazing in black, all broad shoulders and muscled arms. He was perfect and he didn’t have a clue Gwaine existed. Or rather, he flat-out ignored Gwaine, because he obviously knew who he was. He was Gwaine Greene after all.

Percy just did his job. When he did talk to Gwaine, he asked how Gwaine was, like honest-to-god small talk. He told him which video game he had started last weekend. He told Gwaine stories about his cat, Matilda. No one had told him stories about anything in ages. No one had seemed to think he would care.

The first time he tried to kiss Percy, back stage before a performance, Percy had pushed him off, glared at him and said, “Dude, you have five seconds to get on stage. Focus.” Gwaine had whined in protest, but Percival was ignoring him again, making hand signals to his tech crew as he pushed Gwaine on stage.

The second time was after the same show. Percy had smiled and politely declined, leaving Gwaine to wank furiously in his dressing room.

The third and fourth times Percival pushed him away, Gwaine finally understood. Fifth times the charm, Gwaine told himself.

It was the middle of the week during practice when Gwaine made his move. He asked Percival out. That was all it had taken, apparently. Somehow Gwaine, the master of the simple lifestyle, had managed to complicate such a simple action.

Gwaine was pleasantly surprised when Percival said yes, followed by Percival pushing him into his trailer and fucking him until the truck wobbled on its wheels.


End file.
